


The Note

by BenedictCumberlandAccent



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenedictCumberlandAccent/pseuds/BenedictCumberlandAccent
Summary: For Fandot Creativity Night, the prompt was note and/or cold.





	The Note

When Martin first moved in to his little attic at Parkside Terrace, there was a note on his door.

 

_'welcome to parkside terrace! hope you don't mind the cat!'_

 

He didn't think anything of it, at first. Until he got a second note.

 

_'hope you're all settled in!'_

 

Then they kept coming. On good days, on bad days, on any day. There would be a note.

 

_'hope your interview went well'_

 

He didn't mind the notes. He didn't mind they were unsigned.

 

_'have a great summer! the students will miss you!'_

 

He didn't even mind that they were written on neon colored sticky notes.

 

_'the cat had her babies! hope you don't mind the noise'_

 

He had asked all the students, the original one from long ago. None of them claimed the notes.

 

_'happy birthday!'_

 

He'd even asked the new ones throughout the years, if another student had told them to write notes. No one had.

 

_'sorry about Anne, but there are plenty of fish in the sea'_

 

He'd even asked the landlord once. Of course he hadn't written them.

 

_'hope your doing well! sorry about your ankle!'_

 

So when the day came that he left Parkside Terrace.

 

_'fresh coffee downstairs! please have some!'_

 

Martin left a note too,

 

_'Thanks.'_


End file.
